Crafters such as knitters and crocheters typically carry their craft materials such as yarn, knitting needles, scissors, instructions and the craft project in progress in a bag that is typically placed near to their knitting or crocheting area. The bag used for the above purpose usually is any kind of available bag that haphazardly and in a disorganized manner, randomly holds practically anything with no attention given to the special needs of a crafter. While using such an ordinary bag, when working on a craft project, the craft project itself is usually placed onto a lap of a crafter. However, for example, while sitting in a waiting room working on a knitting project, yarn sometimes rolls off a lap onto an unsanitary floor thereby soiling the yarn as well as embarrassing the crafter. Also, while busily knitting at home and the phone rings, a crafter must madly scramble to collect his or her project, set it down without the needles slipping out or the yarn unraveling onto the rug while picking up unwanted lint and dirt, and rush to answer the phone, only to have it stop ringing before getting to it. It is apparent that this is an inefficient, frustrating and cumbersome way to knit or crochet because there is no way to keep components in order.
The inventor recognized a never before addressed problem and fulfilled a need which overcomes the limitations and issues associated with knitting and crocheting devices and methods.
In view of the above, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a craft apron that wears like an apron and has a pouch to conveniently hold a project and accessories and can be conveniently carried about.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a craft apron which overcomes the disadvantages associated with available bags for use as craft project holders. Such a craft apron should be one that is roomy enough to hold and to readily access a craft project, components and accessories; be adjustable to fit all users; closable; easily carried as a tote bag; attractive; allows the skein of yarn to feed without fuzzing or pilling the skein of yarn or the yarn work itself; works as desired; is easy to use and is economically manufactured.